The Promise
by Ayame-chan3
Summary: ~~* Sango/Kagome; Shoujo-Ai/Yuri ~~* Kagome, A young miko in training, lives peacefully with her sisters Kikyou and Kaede. However, Her life is about to change forever when a young demon huntress comes across their village... ~~* Chapter 2 Up ~~*
1. Prologue

Notes: Ohayo ^_^ Welcome to my second fanfic! It's Sango/Kagome, and I intend to write more ficcies too! And, If you're wondering, Mei-chan(Aimei) is a friend of mine, and so are Aki-chan(Megami Akiko or Kikou-chan) and Mai-chan(Maiko). We're the Chan-Clan ^_^; So please call me Ayame-chan or Aya-chan ^_^ Well, I also wanted to say that I loved both of Aimei-chan's fics so far, "Awakening" and "Belong". The later is an InuYasha fic(Sango/Kagome) and the earlier is a Sailor Moon fic(Rei/Usagi). Anyway, This fanfic is Alternate Universe, has OOC characters at times, and takes place in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome is a miko in training, and Sango is a Taijiya(Demon Huntress). Kagome has two sisters, Kikyou(older) and Kaede(younger). I warn you, It's odd... But hopefully good! ^_^ And, I changed Kikyou slightly in this fic, for the better I believe. Well, Enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG13 so far. May become R-NC17.  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Romance/Drama  
  
Summary: Takes place in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome, A young miko in training, lives with her older sister Kikyou and her younger sister Kaede. Her life is about to change forever, though, When a young huntress comes across their village, who just happens to catch Kagome's attention...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or the characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. I'm just borrowing them for my fanfic ^_^  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter...  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
The sun shown bright, slowly moving up from behind the horizon, painting the lands with different colors. Winter had just ended, and it was the season of Spring, beautiful flowers just beginning to blossom, trees becoming full of lovely green leaves, and the entire woods would fill with life once more...  
  
Off in the small village of Edo, Kagome, dressed in miko attire, hair tied back similar to her older sister's, stood arrow pointed towards a tree. Kikyou, wearing an identical outfit to Kagome's, hair tied back also like the younger miko's, stood a few feet beside her, watching her sister's progress and young Kaede, wearing a simple cute kimono stood to Kagome's other side, grasping Kikyou's arrows tightly in front of her.  
  
Kagome felt sweat drip off of her forehead as she furrowed her brows in concentration. She carefully aimed the arrow she grasped tightly between her thumb and index finger. She finally released it, allowing it to fly directly at the nearby tree, which was to act as a target. The arrow engraved itself in the hard wood just a few inches from its intended destination, and Kagome sighed. "I'll never get this..." she said, as she lowered her bow, and bowed her head slightly in frustration and disappointment.  
  
She would never get this...  
  
That thought continued to run through her head, obscuring the tiny voice that called out, "Come on! You know you can do it!". After all, She had been practicing archery for a long time, and still wasn't nearly as good at it as her older sister. Kikyou was quite proficient when it came to archery, So she had been teaching her. 'But, It doesn't seem to be helping all that much,' she reminded herself, dryly. Kagome sighed, before feeling a hand pressed firmly against her right shoulder. She lifted her head slightly, to see Kikyou looking at her sternly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You did great," she heard Kikyou say, bringing back some confidence, "Just, Relax and try again." Kagome raised her head and nodded. No, She was a miko... She wouldn't let a little problem like this get in the way of her training!  
  
"Arigatou, Kikyou-san." she murmured, and reached back grasping another arrow in her fingers tightly. She pulled it out, and notched it. She slowly pulled it back, and began to concentrate on getting it straight, almost tentatively. She could almost feel Kikyou shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"You are too tense, Kagome. Relax." Kikyou instructed, and Kagome took a deep breath, unclenching her tense muscles. She then pulled back on the arrow one more time, this time aiming it swiftly.  
  
Precisely.  
  
She had nearly unclasped her fingers from the arrow, when suddenly, Kagome heard a scream, and released the arrow unintentionally, before jerking her head away. Kikyou watched in astonishment as the arrow flew and hit the tree in the exact center. Her eyes widened slightly, and turned to proudly congratulate her younger sister.  
  
"Kagome, You did it!" she said, then realized that Kagome had dropped her bow and ran to check on Kaede, who had tripped and in the quickness of the moment, screamed. Kikyou sighed, a sweat drop rolling off of her head.  
  
The older miko made a silent comment, and shook her head slightly, before joining her sister to check on the now sobbing Kaede who kneeled on the ground with scattered arrows in front of her, her hand near the barely bleeding cut. She had obviously tripped on a rock, spilling out Kikyou's arrows and cut her knee on a sharp stone.  
  
"Are you alright, Kaede-chan?" Kagome asked, rubbing the girl's back, carefully. Kaede sniffled. She looked up at Kagome and Kikyou, before bringing up her hand, to wipe her tears onto the back of it, gingerly.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. Kagome smiled and patted her on the head. To this, Kaede pulled her small arms around her older sister, hugging her tightly around the abdomen. Kagome gasped lightly, smiling soon after, before hugging the younger girl back, gently. Kikyou couldn't help but smile faintly...  
  
Kagome stood up, and patted Kaede on the head one more time. Kikyou sighed, before turning around to start walking toward the hut in which they lived, "Come on inside after you have collected those arrows. We will put some medicine on Kaede's cut," she said, and giggled slightly as Kaede scrambled up to go get the arrows. Kagome walked back to where she had been previously standing, and bent over to pick up her discarded bow.  
  
Moments later, Kaede ran over to Kagome, having collected all of the arrows, now carrying them with both of her arms in front of her. She giggled when Kagome petted her head slightly. Kagome held up her right index finger. "Remember Kaede. Show respect to your elders," she said, and smiled. Kaede nodded once, and Kagome picked her up to carry her. Kaede smiled as they followed in the direction the older miko had headed towards the hut...  
  
'I do have two great sisters... I'm glad that I live here, Even if we aren't the richest in the world.' Kagome thought to herself, looking up towards the calm light blue sky, the fluffy clouds forming different shapes, 'And, Even if I'm not the perfect archer, I think if I had to choose between my sisters and being rich with great fighting skills, The decision would be obvious...' She smiled coyly. She then added in her mind, 'And I'm happy.'  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, There's the first chapter. The prologue. Let me know if you like it! And, If you like Rei/Usagi(Sailor Moon), Be sure to check out 'The Rogue'! So, R&R! ^_~ 


	2. Entrance

Notes: Well, I'm finally back for Chapter 2! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope it's good, And let me know if you like it ^_^;  
  
One thing, I was going to draw it out a bit, and bring Sango in the third chapter, but since everyone is so urgent for her to come in, I decided to rush it up a bit and bring her in now! Forgive me if it seems rushed. Also, I doubt this fic being over about ten chapters. Anyway, On to the chapter...  
  
(Something else that's unimportant: Sango wears a different kimono but a similar Taijiya uniform.)  
  
Warnings: None, Except for occasional bad language.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chapter 2: Entrance  
  
Kagome licked her lips as she finished her dinner. She sat the small bowl and chopsticks down on the wooden table before her. Across from her, Kikyou sat, her eyes closed, with her hands in her lap while Kaede smiled happily as she finished off her own meal. Kagome smiled, before standing up. "I would like to go get some fresh air." she said with a sigh.  
  
Kikyou looked up at her, and nodded. Kagome then began to walk towards the door. There wasn't really much to do, and that was a fact. If only something exciting could happen in this village once in a while... 'I think I'll just go for a walk.' she decided, as she finally exited the small hut.  
  
She had also noticed since yesterday, Kikyou had been acting a bit oddly. She hadn't said much, but kept looking at Kagome almost puzzled. The blackhaired girl shook her head slightly from side to side. 'What's wrong with her...?' Kagome decided to forget it for now and focus on finding something to do.  
  
She looked around, Trees, More Huts, Grass, Horses... It was a nice place, Just nothing there to do to keep themselves busy. She sighed. Cleaning was something she was accustomed to doing, But their hut was already clean. There wasn't but a few specs of dust here and there. It wasn't as if Kikyou didn't help with the chores, It was only the fact that Kagome did it most in her spare time leaving Kikyou without much many to have to do... Of course, Since Kagome did do most of the chores, even if she didn't have to, Kikyou had agreed to wash the bowls, chopsticks, etc. Kagome would have gone back and washed those if it weren't for Kikyou...  
  
"I wish there was something more to do than... just walk around." she breathed. Kagome heard someone coming, and spun around.  
  
It was Kikyou.  
  
Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Kikyou?" she asked. Kikyou smiled, and continued over to her younger sister.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Kikyou said, causing Kagome to blink. What could Kikyou want to say to her? Kagome's curiosity was piquing.  
  
"It... Listen, I think you are doing great with your miko training but... I guess I've been wanting to talk to you about something since yesterday... You see..." Kikyou sighed, "I will be marrying." Kagome's mouth hung agape in shocked curiousity. Marry? Kikyou? Marry?  
  
Kikyou placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I hope you understand. But, You will have to complete your miko training on your own..." Kikyou smiled, and Kagome finally regained her composure.  
  
"What... do you mean?" she asked. Kikyou looked down almost sadly.  
  
"Because, Once I'm married, You will have responsibilty to take over. I'm sorry." she said. Kagome was stunned.  
  
Kagome, after finally regaining her composure and swallowing a lump in her throat, replied, "I-It's alright, Kikyou-san... But, Why have you decided to...?"  
  
"Marry?" Kikyou finished for her, "I'm... in love." she smiled and Kagome couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Why were you so worried? Did you think I couldn't handle it, Kikyou-san?" she asked. Kikyou sighed.  
  
"No, I just... didn't know how to tell you... But I knew I had to..."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did... What would happen if one day, I got up and found you missing, and ran into the village just to hear someone tell me, "Kikyou? Oh, She's married now."." Kagome said with a small giggle. Her sister nodded, and turned to head back inside the tiny hut. Kagome watched after her, and sighed.  
  
"Now, What?"  
  
*  
  
"Who is she?" a person said, looking over the fence, surrounding the small village. Kagome walked up to the edge of the building, remaining hidden behind it, curiously, tilting her head in confusion before turning to the person approaching them. The, obvious, woman wore a dark blue kimono, her hair reaching her waste, tied back near the bottom into a tiny ponytail. Her head was tilted slightly down, hiding her eyes behind a curtain of hair. On her back, she carried a rather large boomerang, Kagome noted.  
  
Probably a traveling warrior...  
  
The woman finally arrived at the gate. "What is it you that brings you to our village...?" a man asked, uncertainly. The woman's appearance wasn't very appealing. She lifted her head, revealing to dark brown eyes and an absolutely beautiful visage. Kagome was amazed. She kept her distance from the gate, and remained back behind the building.  
  
"I seak a place to stay..." the woman stated, her hair blowing with the breeze.  
  
"We have no room in our village for warriors," another said, and the woman narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Warriors are nothing but blood-thirsty demons-"  
  
"Silence yourself." the woman cut in. Her voice was sharp and cold.  
  
The woman turned and began to walk away... And that's when Kagome cut in. "No! Wait!" she called. The woman turned suddenly, as Kagome ran to the gate, the other villagers immediatly clearing the way for her.  
  
"Lady Kagome," a villager said, shock in her tone, "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"This woman should stay here." Kagome stated, slightly breathless. The villagers gasped strangely. Kagome nodded her head from side to side, "You don't understand. She has a good heart--"  
  
"She will stay." Kikyou's voice cut in, as she walked up, and layed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "My sister obviously believes she will bring no harm to us. Let her in." Kagome smiled, and turned her head back to the woman. She nodded in appreciation and walked back to the gate.  
  
"Are you certain, lady Kikyou?" a villager questioned. Kikyou smiled and nodded. The woman was let inside, and Kikyou turned to Kagome.  
  
"Show her to the empty hut, She can borrow it while she is here." Kikyou said. Kagome nodded, and ran up beside the woman. The blackhaired mystery turned her head to the girl beside her.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just gonna show you to the empty hut," Kagome stated, and the woman gave her a slightly cold glare, before turning her gaze back in front of her.  
  
A moment later, spent in silence, they were at the door of the hut. The woman gave her a silent thank you before turning toward the door. "Um, Wait a second..." Kagome said, drawing the gaze of the woman to her.  
  
"It's just, I wanted... to know your name?" Kagome asked, smiling brilliantly. The woman was surprised. 'Why isn't this girl afraid of me? Why doesn't she hate me?' She then responded, unsurely...  
  
"... It's... Sango."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Notes: Well, Review and give me your opinion! And, Sango's not gonna be that cold... She's just recently lost her family... Woops. To much info! ^_^ REVIEW! 


End file.
